1. Field
Embodiments relate to a semiconductor device and a method for manufacturing the same and, more particularly, to a semiconductor device including a field effect transistor and a method for manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Semiconductor devices are widely used in an electronic industry because of their small sizes, multi-functional characteristics, and/or low manufacture costs. Semiconductor devices may be categorized as any one of semiconductor memory devices storing logical data, semiconductor logic devices processing logic data, and hybrid semiconductor devices having both the function of the semiconductor memory devices and the function of the semiconductor logic devices. Semiconductor devices with excellent characteristics have been increasingly demanded with the development of the electronic industry, e.g., due to their high-reliability, high-speed, and/or multi-functionality. To satisfy these demands, semiconductor devices have been highly integrated and structures of semiconductor devices have become more and more complex.